Calculated Moves
by Futago no Seishi
Summary: Seto challenges Yami to a game of chess, and much to the latter's dismay, he seems to be losing rather poorly. But Yami manages to find a rather... interesting way in which to win. Yami mischievousness and Seto sexual frustration.


**Rating:** R  
**Genre:** romance  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters, and this piece of fanfiction is for the sole purpose of entertainment.  
**Dedication:** LilPurplFlwr, because she was the one that inspired me to explore the oh so fun possibilities of chess.  
**A/N:** Chess is an underappreciated game. It's has so much potential to be positively sexy with the right situation and characters. But then again, Seto and Yami tend to make all situations rather raunchy.

**Calculated Moves**

"F3 to A8."

The frosted glass figurine made its slow trek across the checkered board, a straight line until it reached its destination, carried upon an imaginary track by strong, confident fingers. Down it landed with a quiet clack next to an ebon figure, standing tall upon its space—holding guard against this foreign intruder. But eventually the pieces switched place and the victim glided across a different route to linger with its captured brethren, merely another faceless body amongst the masses.

From across the table, Yami pouted ever so slightly.

"Your turn," Seto informed monotonously, hand grasping onto the cocktail that was sitting near him and taking a sip.

Yami only dropped his elbow onto the table, head falling down onto his palm as he stared miserably at the chess board—the chess board that was currently overrun with nothing but white pieces, with a smattering of his few black figurines in the midst of the frosted glass sea. It was quite obvious that he was losing pitifully, and though it aggravated Yami to no end, he had to accept defeat at the hand of Seto Kaiba.

But only at this infernal game, he reassured himself.

Once again, his lover had suggested that they play chess so that Yami could improve his game skills. But even after all the attempts he could detect no progress, for time after time, Seto continued to beat him (if anything else, he swore that he was losing faster each and every time they played). Now it just became a rather painful experience that he had to go through on occasion, for it was a rather harsh blow to his ego. After all, he was the King of Games. Yet he perpetually lost at chess.

Perhaps it was a humbling experience, but it still irked him to no end and generally ensured a round of self-pity and grouchiness.

He continued staring at his few remaining pieces, wondering what move he could make without causing too much damage (to himself, that is). If he were to move the knight, that would expose his king to the other's bishop; but then again, Seto's rook would take his knight otherwise. If he moved any of his other pieces, it wouldn't make much of a difference anyways, and he'd just end up losing as always.

Yes, there was no way out of the hole he'd fallen into when he grudgingly acquiesced to Seto's request.

He was about ready to just move his remaining pawn for lack of better move when he decided that chess was rather boring. Well, he was already convinced of that fact, but that just meant that he'd have to spice things up, so to say, in order to keep his attention. A tiny smirk pulled at the corner of his lips and he was able to suppress it before it revealed itself, therefore gaining Seto's notice and suspicions. So plastering the abject expression once more on his face, he reached out and picked up his pawn, dangling it between his forefinger and thumb as he pretended to ponder his next move.

But he already knew just exactly what he was going to do.

He lifted his bare foot from the cool marble tiling, extending it slightly in search of Seto's leg. The side of his foot brushed against the hem of the pant leg of the neatly pressed trousers that the other wore, and he kept his expression as blank as he could as he slipped his toes beneath the crisp fabric, dragging them along the curve of his lover's ankle ever so slowly. And all the while, he was twirling the pawn between his fingers, eyeing the chess board with disinterest.

From his peripheral vision, he could see Seto arch an eyebrow as he took a sip of his sweet cocktail.

His big toe traced a winding path up the other's shin, all but grazing the skin with his nail and leaving a ghost of his touch in its wake. The expensive slacks followed along with him, pooling against the curve of his foot and dragging up along Seto's calf as he angled his foot and pressed the fleshy bottom against the other's leg, slowly moving downwards towards his starting point. He slipped his foot out from beneath the other's clothing and slid his toes against the top of the other's foot, caressing it lazily as he dropped his levitating pawn down upon a new space.

"A3 to A4."

Seto looked vaguely amused, watching him rather than the move he was making. The rim of the glass separated from his mouth and he licked his lips absently, leaving a glistening sheen upon them that Yami was careful to observe. The cocktail was once more abandoned and Seto stared down at the board, looking as unruffled as ever.

That just encouraged Yami to try harder.

This time, instead of aiming for skin-on-skin contact, he opted for the freedom of movement that he was offered if he were to tease the other through the barrier of cloth, leaving a little taste of what he was offering but withholding the goods. He lifted his foot and slid the side of it against the inside curve of Seto's calf, tracing the length of it until he met the soft flesh of the other's inner thigh. Higher he traced his toes along the smooth surface of the cloth covering Seto's legs, his touch remaining tauntingly light as he continued upwards. When he reached the top of the other's thighs, a mere inch or two from the sensitive flesh that lay near it, he merely stopped, watching as Seto swallowed—though the stubbornly unperturbed expression remained on the brunette's face.

"G5 to E4," the other started as he moved the knight. But just as the piece was about touch against the chess board, Yami slid his foot slightly upwards, pressing down with his toes against the junction of hip and thigh, flesh grazing against the adjacent hardness that was slowly growing with his ministrations.

The knight stopped in mid-air, an inch away from its destination.

"Check," Seto finally stated as he dropped the figurine down, letting out a quiet breath.

Yami hid his amusement behind an impassive face, instead acting as if he were studying the move and pondering his counteraction. But really, he was drinking in the slightly flustered expression that crept onto Seto's face, thrilling in the fact that he was able to get his usually composed lover even slightly riled up. It was always a joy to watch an aroused flush appear upon that tanned skin, tainting the ever collected image that the brunette wove around himself.

So, of course, he continued with what he was doing.

His foot slid up between his lover's thighs, toes pressed against the hardness there and sliding downwards with painful leisure. He pressed down firmly with the ball of his foot, massaging the area where the head of Seto's member should have lay, smiling slightly to himself as he heard the hitch in the other's breath. He stroked the length with lazy strokes, alternating beneath butterfly touches and firmer, promising movements, watching as Seto's hand curled into a fist on the table.

Teasingly, he pulled his foot away from the aching organ and slid it languorously down the inside of the other's thigh once more as he absently moved his king one space over.

"F2 to E2."

The chair scraped back upon the expensive tiling with a screech as Seto all but stood up from the table, face flushed with sexual frustration and breathing inconspicuously shallow. Yami merely blinked up at him in mock confusion as he folded his arms upon the table, retracting his leg and dropping it down once more upon the cool marble. A few chess pieces had toppled over when Seto had slammed his hands palm down upon the lacquered granite table.

"Is something wrong, Seto?" he asked, exuding a false sense of innocence as he reached over to pick up the fallen pieces.

However, the brunette didn't give him a verbal reply. Rather, what he did was stalk around the table and grasp the back of Yami's neck, pulling him in for an intense kiss—one which stole the very breath from him and forced a tendril of excitement, mixed with pleasure, to curl down his spine. He sighed softly into the kiss as he opened his mouth, further inviting the other's fierce touches as his hands grasped onto broad shoulders, pulling his lover closer.

As Seto dragged him up the stairs and to the bedroom, he couldn't help but think that chess suddenly seemed a lot more entertaining.

**Fin**


End file.
